


Mouthy

by foxyroxi



Series: Andreil week 2019 [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil Week 2019, Andrew gets a tattoo, M/M, Mention of scars, Neil can draw, Neil gets a tongue piercing, Oral Sex, Tongue Piercing, allison takes neil shopping, andreilweek2019, blowjob, day three - piercing/tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Neil’s mouth was good for something else than getting mouthy with reporters and Kevin.Day 3: phobia | language | tattoo/piercing





	Mouthy

**Author's Note:**

> Third work! Though a bit late because this got longer than I thought.
> 
> Mention of Andrew's scars. 
> 
> English is not my first language and this work is unbeta'ed.  
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please be kind to me.

**Day 3:** phobia | language | **tattoo/piercing**

**\------------**

Neil had never been a big fan of malls. It was easy to get lost and it was easy to pick-pocket people who wasn’t looking.

Allison managed to drag Neil with her to the mall on a Saturday during Spring Break, saying that he was in need of a haircut and she of new clothes – not that Allison needed new clothes. Her wardrobe was already up to date with the latest fashion, whereas Neil’s wardrobe still looked like someone was on the run or had something to hide – oversized t-shirts, jeans that were a size too big and hoodies Matt’s size. So, Allison had made it her mission – together with Nicky and Andrew, because, despite Andrew’s all black wardrobe, he had good taste in clothing – to upgrade Neil’s wardrobe.

It was a success, if you asked Allison. Neil got a bunch of new t-shirts in various soft pastel colours such as lavender, baby blue and light orange and black boxer briefs, because Neil wasn’t budging when Allison suggested any other colour. He also got three hoodies that fit him better than any of Matt’s or Andrew’s hoodies ever would and three pair of jeans that did something for Neil’s runner legs and ass.

Allison was carrying the bags, both her own and Neil’s because she had refused to let him pay for his own clothes, down to her car and got them into the trunk of her pink convertible. “We have one last stop to make,” she told Neil as they both got into the car. Neil raised an eyebrow.

“More shopping?”

“No, I’m getting a new piercing,” she told him and tapped at the top of her right ear and took off towards the tattoo and piercing parlour in downtown Columbia.

“A new piercing? Don’t you have enough?” He asked and nodded towards her ears, that were already covered in various gold earrings. “And why would someone willingly put a needle through their skin?”

“It’s called body art, Neil. Get over yourself. Maybe you should get one too? You can always take it out if you don’t like it.” Allison shrugged as she pulled into the parking spot in front of the parlour.

Neil thought about it.

Nicky had always said a tongue piercing was sexy and felt good when it came to sex. Neil hadn’t dared to ask, and Nicky had the decency not to say if he had tried it.

“Maybe a tongue piercing?” Allison suggested, as if she had read his mind.

It was Neil’s time to shrug, but he didn’t fight her.

“Why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to pierce your tongue?”

Andrew was looking at Neil with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed. Neil was sitting by the small dining table, holding a popsicle to his obviously swollen tongue.

He wasn’t pleased to say the least.

“Allison asked and I thought ‘why not’,” Neil mumbled and winced a little. “Can’t kiss you for three to four weeks.”

Andrew scowled at Neil.

“You are a fucking idiot,” he growled and walked over to Neil and took the popsicle from him. “Take a Tylenol and drink some water. I’ll order you some soup for dinner.”

And people said Andrew didn’t care.

“I bought chocolate chip ice cream for you.”

“I suddenly remember why I keep you around,” Andrew said with a blank look on his face.

Neil smiled brightly, and Andrew really wanted to smother him with a pillow.

It took a week before the swelling went down enough for Neil to be able to change the barbell in his tongue. And for Neil to be able to speak properly. He was already going crazy from not kissing Andrew or sharing cigarettes on the roof, and Andrew was hellbent on not touching Neil – at all. No holding hands, no running fingers through the hair. The closet Neil got to touching Andrew was when they were sitting beside each other on the couch in the lounge, thighs, hips and shoulders the only point of contact.

It took another two weeks before the piercer gave Neil the green light to kiss Andrew again. Neil was thrilled. He was buzzing all the way back to Fox Tower, his mind going hundred miles an hour, thinking of all the things he could do to Andrew once again. He could kiss him. They could share a cigarette on the roof.

Neil couldn’t get the thought of Andrew touching him out of his mind.

Not once did he think about Exy or being able to yell at the freshmen or tell Kevin to fuck off to whatever professional team he had already signed with or get mouthy with the reporters after games when they asked about anything else that wasn’t the nights game.

Andrew had sent Neil a brief text, telling him he wanted pizza dinner. And what Andrew wanted, Andrew got. Neil called their preferred pizza joint and ordered their usual menus, adding fries and coke to their order as well. He made a quick stop at the grocery store to buy some fruit for himself and Kevin and ice cream to bribe Andrew later. He picked up their food afterwards and hurried to the dorm before the ice cream could melt.

He parked the Maserati in the open spot by the entrance to Fox Tower. He grabbed the bag with groceries and the bag with their dinner before locking up the car. He swiped his ID over the card reader and the door clicked, signalling it was unlocked. Neil kicked it open with his foot and went inside.

When Neil finally got inside the dorm room, he was surprised to find it empty, besides Andrew on the couch.

“Where is everyone?” Neil asked as he toed off his shoes by the door, then made a beeline for the fridge and freezer. He put the groceries away before he walked into the living room with their food and two glasses.

“Out. Nicky is having dinner with Matt and some of the other foxes, my evil twin is with his cheerleader and Kevin is having dinner with Wymack and Abby,” Andrew responded as he sat up on the couch to make room for Neil on it.

Neil put the bag and the glasses down on the coffee table, unpacking the bag. He put the bottle down besides the glasses, then the bag of fries, before he handed the pizza to Andrew and sat down next to him with his own.

They ate in silence, the only coming from the tv or the occasional comment coming from Neil about whatever they were watching on the tv. Before Neil was even done with his pizza and fries, Andrew grabbed both along with his own and stood up.

“Get in the shower.”

Neil looked up in surprise – surprise from getting his food taken and from Andrew’s abrupt demand.

“What? Why?” He asked, but stood up, nonetheless.

Andrew gave Neil a flat stare.

“We are putting that piercing of yours into good use,” Andrew said as he moved to the kitchen and put their food in the fridge for later.

Neil was confused at first, not entirely sure what Andrew meant then – oh.

_Oh._

Neil scrambled towards the bathroom, even managed to almost trip over the carpet underneath the couch. He took of his t-shirt as he walked to the bathroom, tossing it in whatever direction. He undid his jeans and turned on the shower, setting the water just warm enough that none of them would get scolded. He was in the process of removing his jeans when he heard the lock on the bathroom door. He turned his head around and looked at Andrew.

His five foot tall boyfriend. His five foot tall, blonde, _handsome_ boyfriend, staring at him with his haze eyes. Hungry, hazel eyes, that could kill Kevin on his best day.

Neil had barely managed to step out of his jeans and boxer briefs before he was pressed against the nearest wall, before he felt Andrew’s hand at the back of his neck, pulling him down and then he felt Andrew’s lips pressed forcefully against Neil’s.

Neil’s mouth was on autopilot. His lips parted and Andrew’s lips followed his. His tongue pressed against Andrew’s, a soft moan leaving him as Andrew’s tongue pressed against the piercing.

That small moan was all it took for Andree to pull back, but he pulled back just enough, so their noses were still touching.

“Get in the shower, Neil.”

Neil took a deep breath and nodded, “Okay.” The word came out small, barely there and Neil wasn’t entirely sure he had actually spoken the words. He stepped around Andrew and stepped over the edge to the bathtub. He stood there alone for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity, before he felt Andrew step in behind him. He felt Andrew’s hands on his waist, on his hips, tugging at him, turning him around to face him.

Neil’s eyes were closed, his curls plastered against his forehead. Andrew reached up with his right hand and pushed Neil’s wet hair away from his forehead. Neil’s own hands rubbed water out of his eyes.

Ice blue met hazel.

Neil’s eyes were soft, pretty. Everything about Neil was pretty. His eyes travelled from Andrew’s face and down his chest, when something caught his eyes.

“You got a tattoo?”

Andrew’s own eyes followed Neil’s to the geometric fox tattoo that was covering his scars on his right arm.

“I did,” he said. Andrew had never thought that he would ever want a tattoo, but then he saw the geometric fox on one of Neil’s papers and then Neil had gone and gotten that stupid tongue piercing and Andrew had needed a distraction for the duration of the time it took for the piercing to heal. So, he gotten out and gotten a tattoo with Renee. She had gotten a minimalistic flower on her wrist.

“I like it,” Neil said with one of those stupid smiles that could brighten the room.

Andrew sneered and pulled Neil for a kiss. He licked into his mouth, coaxing out small moans from Neil whenever he touched his piercing.

“I wanna blow you,” Neil gasped for breath when he pulled back to breath.

“Get down on your knees.” It was an order and something deep inside Neil told him to obey.

There is no graceful way to get on your knees from a standing position in a slippery bathtub. But he got onto his knees and Andrew couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine from seeing Neil in his knees, hair wet and slicked back and pretty blue eyes looking up at him. And it did things to his cock.

“Can I blow you Andrew? Yes or no?” Neil asked, leaning in ever so carefully to press a kiss to Andrew’s left hip bone, across his stomach, nuzzling his nose in his happy trail, before he kissed his right hip bone.

“Yes.” Andrew always sounds calm and collected, but the ‘yes’ that came from Andrew was breathy and softly and Neil couldn’t help smiling a little.

“Where can I touch?” Neil asked, his hands hovering above Andrew’s hips.

“Just my hips.”

“Okay,” he breathed and pressed his hand against Andrew’s hips. He leaned back in, pressing his nose against the impossibly blonde happy trail that went down the Andrew’s half hard cock. He hummed softly as he ran his nose down Andrew’s cock, pressing a gentle kiss to the head.

He pulled back enough to take Andrew into his mouth, running his pierced tongue along the underside of Andrew’s cock. The piercing ran along the vein on the underside of his cock and Andrew couldn’t contain the shiver or the loud groan that came from him.

“Fuck, Neil,” he groaned, his left hand on the wall to keep himself steady, his right hand buried in Neil’s auburn wet locks. “Do that again.”

Neil could try all he wants to, but he couldn’t hide the smug grin that somehow appeared on his face, even with Andrew’s cock in his mouth. But Neil did as he was asked and ran the piercing along the underside of his cock again. Neil had to kill the feeling of pride when he saw Andrew’s head roll back in pleasure.

Another groan left Andrew; the feeling was nothing like he had ever felt before. Neil had given him plenty of blowjobs over the course of the last two years, but this piercing was one of the best impulsive idea, he had ever gotten – courtesy of Allison.

His head snapped up when he felt Neil’s nose against his pubic hair.

“Fuck. Shit, Neil.” Andrew’s breathing got quicker, harsher as Neil worked magic on his cock with his very talented tongue and Neil fucking hummed around his cock. Neil’s mouth was good for something else than getting mouthy with reporters and Kevin.

“I’m gonna cum.” Andrew’s left hand left wall and curled around the back of Neil’s head, both hands following the motions of Neil’s head.

Andrew came embarrassingly fast. He used to could last longer, but with the piercing a constant pressure on the underside of his cock, he couldn’t help it.

He came down Neil’s throat, a curse leaving him as he did, and he was silently thankful that Neil held still as he came and didn’t rub his tongue all over his cock.

Neil swallowed around Andrew’s cock, like he didn’t want to spill anything. He slowly pulled off, noticing how Andrew shook when he accidentally touched Andrew’s spent cock with his tongue and he hissed.

“Sorry,” Neil rasped with a cheek smile, when he could talk again.

Andrew snorted and pulled Neil up by his arm, pressing a quick kiss to his lips when he could.

“Seems like the piercing is here to stay.”

Neil grinned and wrapped his arms around Andrew’s neck, his fingers curling in his blonde hair.

“I guess it is.”


End file.
